Forever and Always
by gillibean228
Summary: Renesmee is done always being treated like she is a toddler. When she lets all her feelings loose and tells her family how she feels how will they react? But more importantly how will Jake react?
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

I open my eyes and smile when I hear the rain hitting the roof. Only to remember what today was. Charlie's funeral. He passed away a couple days ago, he was having heart problems soon after I was born. As his heart issues stared to become worse and worse we finally told him what we were and if he wanted us to change him. He denied. He told us if he lived his whole thinking the world was normal he at least wanted to die normal. We couldn't say much after that of course my mom didn't like it after Carlisle told her we have to respect his wishes she only nodded and hid in her room ever since. I have been staying in the main house with my aunts they always know how to cheer me up. "Nessie!" I frown at my Aunt Rose who interrupted my thoughts "Good your awake I laid your dress on your chair get ready and head to the bathroom so I can do your hair!"I know you must be asking why Aunt Alice isn't telling me these things lets just say she is a little overbearing sometimes and after she dressed me in a way to revealing bathing suit my dad tolled her she was banned from dressing me. Of course she was upset but soon she realized she could just spend more time on my mom, poor mom.

I got up from the chair and dressed in the beautiful black dress that stopped at my knees. Don't tell anyone but I prefer Aunt Rose's style much to Aunt Alice's. I slipped on the black flats that came with it and headed off to the bathroom. After about an hour Rose was done with me. I was speechless. My blond hair was in shiny ringlets that went passed my shoulders (I know blond hair. When I hit puberty my hair started to lighten after we looked into our family history we found out that both my mom and dad's grandparents had blond hair.) Of course me having blond hair only made Rose thrilled. I honestly thought I looked a hell of a lot more like Rosalie then my parents. I hugged her and smiled well a smile that only lasted a couple of seconds after realizing what the occasion was. "Thanks Rose" "Anytime" She smiled. " Now go downstairs and say hi to wolf boy he has been waiting for you for like 3 hours." Jacob. My best friend, big brother, and soon enough the love of my life. I smiled and looked at myself one more time physically I looked 15, which I hated. Why couldn't I just hit my growth spurt already?

When was I finally going to get Jake to notice me as more than just a little girl? I frowned and ran downstairs. I saw him downstairs talking to my dad. Weird right? Well they believe it or not have actually become friends my dad understood that Jake couldn't help imprinting on me and fate brought us together. I sneaked up behind him and scared the crap out of him. I fall to the ground laughing. I look around the room and see everyone is staring at me in disgust. "What?" I ask " Not the time Nessie, not the time." I ignore his snide remark and punch him in the shoulder. " That's my girl!" Rose laughs. Everyone goes quiet when we see my mom enter the room. Her face looks lost like she no life in her. I grab my keys from the table " Me and Jake will meet you there." I walk to my black Mercedes C300 I love my car it was sleek and simple just the way I liked it. As soon as Jacob hopped into my car I speed off to the freeway. " God Nessie you drive just like your dad!" I laugh and ignore him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW=)

The funeral was horrible. I mean not the kind of horrible that everything went awry but the kind of horrible that makes you want to cry. My mom's been back to her normal self lately I think the funeral helped her accept what is. I decided that I want to have my own house. Grandma Esme made me a beautiful castle style house not to far away from the big house. I love it! I mean I love the freedom that comes along with it. Don't get me wrong the house is amazing. But there is nothing like having your own house. I walk into the door of my house and smile. Just the smell makes me feel ecstatic. I smile and start practicing my pirouettes in my living room. Just when I'm about to trip over my foot. I land in Jake's arms. I gaze into his eyes. And before I know it his lips meet mine. Thankfully Esme made my house just far enough so good old Eddie can't read my thoughts. I pull away smiling ear to ear. " I have to go on patrol." he whispers. I meet my lips to his one more time before letting go.

SORRY IT'S SHORT I WILL MAKE IT UP I PROMISE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
